1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake actuation recognition device and to a monitoring device for a brake booster having a pressure chamber. The present invention also relates to a control device and to a brake system. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for determining an actuation of a brake actuating element of a brake system and to a method for monitoring the pressure in a pressure chamber of a brake booster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 199 25 794 A1 describes a method for monitoring a difference pressure in a vacuum chamber of a brake booster relative to an atmospheric pressure. The difference pressure is monitored only when the brake pedal is not actuated. Non-actuation of the brake pedal is to be recognized using a sensor of the brake light switch.